J-E-L-L-OOOOOO!
by Joyous Spring
Summary: Simple. G.I.R. makes JELL-O. Zim freaks out and "defeats" it. Nice short fluff piece.


J-E-L-L-OOOOOO ****

J-E-L-L-OOOOOO!

Author: Joyous Spring

Summary: Simple. G.I.R. makes Jell-O. Zim freaks out and "defeats" it. Nice short fluff piece.

Genre: Humor

Rating: G

Date Started- June 11, 2001

Date Completed- July 18, 2001 

Author's Note: I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging on so many of my fics, so I decided to create a little filler until I can get some more work done. LMAO-- it took me over a month!! XD!! It's short and flufffyyy!!! Classic alien humor dude! Read and laugh! 

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

G.I.R. smiled happily as it ripped open the strange, white packet and allowed the powdery blue substance to flow into a small bowl. As it did this, Zim walked past and stopped, double-taking the scene. He followed the robot and inspected the contents of the bowl as it ran to the sink to fill it with water. Zim did not attempt to move as the poorly-suited structure turned around to make a run for the refrigerator. It knocked into him, dully, spilling a bit of the blue juice on its face. It looked around the side of the bowl it was holding, at the alien staring before it in utter disgust.

"G.I.R.. What are you doing?" he questioned. The robot, obviously not paying attention, licked around the face of the costume, absorbing the blue juice. Zim sighed in annoyance. "G.I.R.! Pay attention!" the agitated Zim commanded, fists clenched at his sides. The robot looked over the bowl, which was twice the size of its head. It grinned merrily and, after a small effort, held the bowl towards him.

"I'm makin' JELL-O!" it responded, getting up and skipping over to the fridge. Zim stared after it, thinking to himself.

"Jell….O?" he pronounced slowly, questioning the foreign word with caution. "What is this… Jell.. o.. You speak of, G.I.R.? Is it a pet?" G.I.R. placed the bowl in the fridge and turned to its master.

"Nooooooo…" the robot said childishly, placing its cloth-covered arms behind its back, rocking back and forth on its "heels". Zim stared at it in confusion.

"… is it a friend?" G.I.R. grinned, still rocking. 

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" it exclaimed, giggling. Zim became agitated.

"Well, then, what is it?!" he exclaimed in a huff. G.I.R. stopped rocking and paused.

"… You'll seeeee.." it replied, laughing in its high-pitched voice and bolting from the fridge to the main room, where the television was located. Zim stared after it, bewildered and a bit disturbed, then glanced back at the fridge. He decided not to bother with it. Probably one of its stupid ideas, he pondered, climbing into the toilet and flushing himself down into his lab. 

20 MINUTES LATER…

Zim sighed, pulling himself away from his work for a moment to rest, when he heard a loud squeal from upstairs. He didn't need to think to tell him what that meant; "G.I.R.," he said in revulsion as he heard the robot clamoring about on the main level of the house. He heard the slamming of the fridge door, running, the trash can lid flipping open and smacking the wall, and finally, the sound of the robot's happy squeals as it flew down the tube in a rush, as always. He didn't bother to turn around when it slid behind him and stood up. The alien closed his eyes, exhausted and agitated, hearing the robot giggle as it supposedly sneaked up upon its master. Suddenly, an aroma filled his would-be nose and his eyes sprang open. It smelled awful. He looked down to see the poorly-suited android holding a blob of blue substance before him.

"Hi-i." It said in a low, creepy voice. Zim shrieked when he double-took the small blob in G.I.R.'s clothed hand. He stood up on his chair, trying to keep as much distance between him and that…thing his slave held out toward him in such a calm manner. 

"G.I.R.!" he said, panicking. "What do you think you're doing?! Get that.. that disgusting thing out of my lab, now!" He demanded, pointing a finger at the blob in a repulsive manner. G.I.R. glanced down at the gelatin, then back up at its master, a blank look on its face. It then held it nearer to the frightened Irken.

"Aaw, come o-on." It begged. "It just wants to be your frie-end!" Zim shrank further up the chair in fear. G.I.R. began to climb onto the chair, determined to get its master to try the delicious goo, holding it toward him. "Ple-ease?" Zim screamed and jumped off the chair frantically, attempting to bolt for the tube. G.I.R., however, blocked his way, holding the gelatin toward him again. "You know you want to be its frie-end." It taunted, waving it in front of him. Zim gasped in terror and backed away. G.I.R. followed slowly, cornering Zim onto a wall. It giggled. "You'll like it, master!" the robot said, slowly bringing it toward Zim's mouth. He turned away in horror, shutting his eyes, and clenching his teeth. Suddenly the robot changed its mind, an annoyed look crossing its face. "You're such a scaredy-cat, y'know that?" it exclaimed, as it stuck the black "paw" into its mouth, sucking the JELL-O off. Zim screamed, horrified, and ran for the tube while G.I.R. was distracted. He made his way up, and suddenly the robot realized what he was going to do. It followed in a rush. "Master, no! Waiiit!" 

Upstairs, Zim climbed out of the can, panting and glancing around. He then spied the gigantic bowl on the table and stared at it for a moment. He then gave a cry similar to an Indian's at war and ran toward the table, picking up the bowl and throwing it on the ground. It smashed into little pieces and the goo scattered about the remains. He sighed triumphantly and G.I.R. stepped out of the trash, staring at the scene blankly. 

"Oh well," it said dully. "Let's go watch T.V.!" with that, the robot laughed giddily and ran for the main room, leaving Zim to stare at the scene proudly, having defeated this "JELL-O".

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Yaay! What'd you guys think? Please R/R! Thankies! ^.^;;


End file.
